Naruto Forgive Me
by KaosMoon
Summary: As Sasuke comes face to face with Naruto after three years he acknowledges his feelings for the blond.
1. Naruto Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto you stupid idiot why can't you see? I have a drean that I wish to come to pass as badly as you desire to become Hokage.  
You of all people should understand whaat lengths people will go to achieve their goals.

You left three years ago to train with Jiraya. I have come to Orochimaru. We need them in order to expand our own power. Had  
either of us stayed in the village the level of power we need would be unreachable. We need them so that along the path to our  
dreams we can stand firm against the tide that would try to sweep us down.

I reflected a bit these past three years, and finally now seeing you I know something. I know why I protected you from Haku, why  
I refused to kill you in the Valley of the End. I'll never tell you face to face but I love you. You are the only person I have ever truly  
cared for since my family's death. I did care for the others a bit but they were my comrades it was expected of me. I do not wish them  
dead but compared to what I feel for you they might as well not exist.

I know what I wish to do after I kill Itachi. I want to return to the village with you. You are my sunlight that without which I wither away  
until nothing more is left of me.

I shall have to be careful not to engage in taijutsu with you. We both know if we do so I might end up communicating these thoughts to you.  
That can't happen. At least not yet. It would fuel your quest to find and bring me back. What the substitute said gives me hope that one day  
you will forgive me for all the things I must do until my goal is reached.

You must stop following me around like a neglected puppy. As I said the longer away from your light the farther into the shadows I fall. So the  
more you delay me the harder it will be for me to return to what I once was.

My icy demeanor is meant to throw you off and go back. Please do not follow me my koi. You might run into Orochimaru or Kabuto and they might  
kill you. Please I could not bear it if you were to die. You might also run into the Akatsuki or more specifically Itachi could get you. I need to kill Itachi  
quickly, then I can come back and protect you from Akatsuki. Please I will shred my Uchiha pride willingly by begging this: Please return to the village  
get stronger and become the best Hokage the Leaf Village has ever seen.

And please forgive me for the lies I'm about to tell you.


	2. Sasuke, My Realizations

Sasuke-teme, I know you want revenge. You wish to restore your clan. But why can't we do it together? After all if there are two people there is a higher chance of winning. Please Sasuke, I don't want you to get hurt… or die. It would tear me apart.

We were rivals once and I thought I loved Sakura. But now I realize something. I love Sakura but as a sister I had never known that kind of bond and I confused it with something it was not. I think back then part of the reason I was confused was because I was jealous of you. I wanted her because she wanted you so if I won her attention I would win a 'battle' against you.

We were rivals because we didn't really know how to form bonds with other people. You had no desire to form bonds after your entire family had been killed afraid it would weaken your resolve to defeat your brother. I had never known anything except hatred or indifference. The only real way I could tell a person (aside from Sakura) how I felt about them was to get into arguments or play pranks on them.

But today as I stand here before you three years later I realize something else. Just as I had confused my feelings for Sakura I had con fused them about you too. You weren't just my best friend who was like a brother to me. You,,, you were everything.

You were the first person to acknowledge me for who I was. The day we kissed at the Academy was the day I began to feel something different from you. You surpassed rivalry and become something much more. My heart had beaten fast not because I hated you but because

I love you.

See love present tense. I love you and will always love you. Nothing you try to do will stop me. Until the day I die I will try to bring you back to the village. So long as my Will exists I will not falter until we are together again.

You can cast me aside all you like my teme koi but no matter how cold, distant or cruel you act, regardless of whether you act like your made of stone and ice nothing will stop me. Just remember this Sasuke:

I love you and I will make you return with me so we can be together, dattebayo!


End file.
